Recently, an implant procedure has been generalized to substitute tooth loss. Typically, such an implant procedure refers to a series of procedures where a fixture is installed after drilling an alveolar bone, and various abutments and the fixture are fixed to thereby finally fasten a prosthesis to the fixture. In this procedure, if there is interference with the alveolar bone or the gingiva, a procedure of removing it may be further added.
In such a series of operations, various instruments and methods have been used. The present invention relates to instruments for implant placement, needed for surgical operations in procedures of cutting a gingiva and drilling the alveolar bone to install the fixture.
First, methods of centering a target tooth in order to perform the implant procedure have been disclosed by the present applicant in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-106573 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,282.
Also, an instrument for harvesting a bone while drilling the alveolar bone or harvesting an autogenous bone by perforating a cortical bone has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0796907.
Conventional instruments for centering the target tooth or harvesting a bone have a problem of a simple structure without considering the size, shape, etc. of the tooth targeted for treatment.
Also, there is concern about determining the center, etc. of each target tooth by a user's experience or the like if many target teeth are lied on one after another.
Further, in the procedure including successive operations, it is inconvenient since the tools are different in maker, type, kind, etc. and there is a problem that very various kinds of tools are needed.